


Entretien d'embauche

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, De bons présages, Famine - Freeform, Flash Fic, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gen, Global Warming, Guerre, Inappropriate Humor, Mort - Freeform, Pollution - Freeform, dude not funny, job interview
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où il est question de pollution, de réchauffement climatique, de famine, de guerre, et même de pestilence, et toujours de mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entretien d'embauche

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Entretien d'embauche (ou peut-être de débauche ?)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages :** Pollution et les trois autres Cavaliers  
>  **Genre :** humour noir (enfin, _noir_... sombre, sale, plein de taches XD )  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "réchauffement" pour Modocanis ; Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

ALORS C'EST LUI LE PETIT NOUVEAU QUI REMPLACE PESTILENCE ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air formidable…

\- Je saurai me montrer à la hauteur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous voulez un exemple ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Rien que la pollution atmosphérique. Les molécules à plus de deux atomes, qui piègent les rayonnements. L'augmentation drastique de l'effet de serre. La planète se réchauffe déjà. Les conséquences sur la pêche, sur l'agriculture vont être dramatiques, ça vous plaira sûrement, M. Famine. Du côté de l'eau, la montée des océans va être terrible pour la géopolitique, et puis l'accès à l'eau potable va générer des tas de tensions qui seront, je l'espère, du goût de Mme Guerre.

POUR MOI, ÇA VAUT LE COUP D'ESSAYER. VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI ?

\- Moui… pourquoi pas.

\- Voyons de quoi il est capable.

\- Au pire, s'il ne fait pas l'affaire, on trouvera toujours un nouveau remplaçant. Les humains ne sont jamais à cours d'idées, en ce qui concerne les fléaux.

\- Oui, mais quant à en trouver un bon… Pestilence me manque.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser : avec le réchauffement global, les endémies tropicales vont s'étendre, et avec la destruction de la couche d'ozone, les UVs ont tendance à faire muter les virus plus vite. Si je ne vous conviens pas, votre collègue acceptera peut-être de revenir ?

\- Trois en un. Tu es sûr de ne pas trop te disperser, petit ?

\- Je ferai tout pour me montrer digne de votre confiance.

\- Ça m'a l'air un peu opportuniste, quand même.

\- Tu te répands un peu sur nos domaines, non ?

\- C'est ce que je suis. Je coule et je me répands et je tache, surtout là où on ne veut pas de moi.

\- Vu sous cet angle…

ADJUGÉ VENDU.


End file.
